


There's Simply No Place To Go...

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Christmas mini fics [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, especially considering i'm usually full of sin, first snow, so SO pure, so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Let it snow, let it snow and snow.





	There's Simply No Place To Go...

Isaac stretched himself out, sitting up with a yawn. He had spent the night at Adams, after a heated argument with his brother; he was the only one in the room though, he assumed Adam was downstairs. Isaac rolled out of the bed, and dressed himself so he could go get pancakes. 

Adam was sat with his sister and parents, a plate of bacon and pancakes in front of each of them; there was a place set for him already- food waiting. Isaac always felt more at home here than he did in his own house. “Good morning Isaac, did you sleep well?” Adams mom spoke between bites. Isaac nodded, and filled his mouth with soft and fluffy pancakes. 

“What the fuck?” Isaac blinked at the snow coating the floor, and Adam laughed, giving him a light shove so he’d step forward. “what?” Adam closed the door behind them, and did up his jacket; scarf tucked into it. Isaac blinked at the floor. He had never seen snow before, it looked unreal; horrifically white. “It’s snow.” Adam laughed a him again, and stood in front of him to do his jacket up; he didn’t want Isaac to get cold. “I know, silly. It’s winter; it snows.” He planted a kiss on his cheek, and started walking down the path “we’re gonna be late to class if you keep gawping like that”

Isaac had a ball of snow in his hand; it was way colder than he thought it would be. Adam had gloves on. Isaac threw the snowball in the air, catching it again to test its weight, before promptly shoving it down Adams coat. Adam let out a squeal, and started rapidly pulling at his shirt to try to get the snow out. Isaac laughed at him, pausing his walking in favour of holding his chest. Adam recovered, before ducking down and raking his hand through the snow, forming a ball and throwing it at Isaac while he was distracted. “SHIT THAT’S COLD!” Isaac jumped in surprise, and gave Adam a shove, knocking him off balance. Adam fell onto the snow, grabbing Isaacs arm and taking him with him. The two of them lay in the snow, laughing at each other for a moment, before Isaac moved to lie on top of him, dropping his head down to kiss his partner. Adam laughed into it, enjoying what little warmth they had; they would definitely be late.


End file.
